


I remember how we used to be

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e36 The Execution of Carmilla Karnstein, F/F, One Shot, POV Carmilla, POV First Person, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla reflecting about the past, about happier times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember how we used to be

I remember.  
I remember the way it used to be.  
I remember the way we used to be  
I remember all the dreams we used to have, all the hope, all the happiness.   
I remember how we didn’t have a care in the world, how everything was good and normal.  
I remember it like it was yesterday, I remember it like it happened just minutes ago.  
I remember the way your eyes didn’t seem quite so sad, I remember your smile before it got weighted down with sorrow.   
I remember the way you used to be before all of these secrets came and went.  
I remember the way you used to talk before all of these deaths happened.  
I remember the look on your face before these horrible things erupted.  
I remember how we looked at each other with love, how a kiss was like second nature for us both.  
I remember how we used to dream about a brighter future, how we planned things and laughed together.  
I remember how alive it all was, how real.   
I remember how free we used to be; free of guilt, free of fear.  
I remember how young we was, how carefree.  
I remember how we used to look at the stars and make up stories about places far apart  
I remember how we used to look at things different, how we had more hope and didn’t judge.  
I remember a time before all of this madness, where we didn't have a worry in the world  
I remember how it all seemed so important, all of these irrelevant things.   
I remember how we used to dream of things bigger than ourselves   
I remember how we used to love without remorse, how we fought without a second thought.  
I remember how we used to make decisions without hesitating even once, how we used to sleep without waking up screaming.  
I remember how we used to feel like nothing could ever break us, like nothing could break us down.  
I remember how we used to love freely without expecting anything in return.  
I remember how we used to give all of ourselves.  
I remember how naïve we was to think that nothing would ever hurt us, that nothing bad would ever happen to us.   
I remember how we used to believe, believing in something better, believing in both ourselves and each other.   
I remember how we used to accept it; both the impossible and the unthinkable.  
I remember how it used to be. I remember every second of it.


End file.
